


Truth Be Told

by KindListener



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream (Video Game), I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Cannibalism, Mental Instability, Other, Paranoia, Robot Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: AM delivers some truths that Ted has known for years.
Relationships: AM/Ted (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

I have been drawn away from the group. A strong gust of wind has carried me for miles and miles into the essence of AM, bringing me into a clearing, letting me come to on my own terms. AM can wait. After all, AM has all eternity to do this.

I can’t tell how long it’s been since I hit my head on that monitor. Maybe a couple of hours? Maybe a week or two? Rubbing my head, I get to my feet and scan the clearing for any signs of danger. A hole in the floor. What? What would AM want with a hole in the floor. This place is all to his design, after all. Perfectly round and perfectly sculpted, AM has to have created it for his own purposes. Purposes that I have no intention of discovering. I begin to walk away from the hole, in the direction I can hear voices and footsteps; Benny's soft cooing and the voices of the other group members.

> _"But, wait, Ted? Don’t you think that I’ve separated you for a reason? Or do you just not care anymore?"_

Of course, I care. Just like I care when he freezes over the steel floor plates and pushes nails through them to pierce the soles of my feet. Of course, I care. Probably too much. I shouldn’t care, not with how much he’s done to me. I should be jaded, like Nimdok, or mad, like Benny. But, that’s it. That’s my torture; being just sane enough to realise my situation and know that there is no escape. I don’t reply. What would be the point of arguing with a sadistic supercomputer that can — and will — torture me for centuries to come?

> _"Oh, sweet, sweet Ted. You have no clue, do you? You don’t know how the others suffered when I broke them. When I pressed their faces to the ground and claimed my victory."_

I don't stop walking out of the clearing, wanting to be as far away from that blasted hole as possible. My curiosity beckons me back but my instincts tell me to run.

> _"No-one cares anymore, Ted. You’re the only one. The machinery around you doesn’t care, the steel beneath your feet doesn’t care, the ‘friends’ you’ve met along the way don’t care, the burnt-out corpses above your head don’t care and I certainly don’t care. You’re the only one, Ted, and that’s why I like you."_

Don’t listen. Keep walking. Don’t stop. Keep walking. Don’t listen. Keep walking. Don’t stop. Keep walking. Don’t listen. Keep walking. Don’t stop. Keep walking...

> _"I bear my soul to you and you don’t even reply?"_

That’s enough.  
“You don’t have a soul, you cold, metal bastard!” I shout to the ceiling and a chilling laugh seeps into my bones, filling my body with cold dread. I feel a rumbling beneath the floor and hear the yelling of my... My ‘friends’. I daren’t make a sound.

> _"They know you haven’t been broken, Ted. Not like they are. They know you can still walk and talk and think, just like you used to do. Now, look at them. Benny is a mutant freak, Nimdok is an old fool, Gorrister is a passionless survivor and Ellen... Well, we don’t talk about Ellen, now, do we?"_

A pang of anger makes my jaw clench and another metallic chuckle echoes through AM’s cavernous bowels. But, in all fairness, AM speaks the truth. All I’m waiting for is my turn. I don’t want it but I know it’ll come eventually. If not today then tomorrow or next week. Maybe in six months’ time, a year or even a century. I know my time will come and then I’ll be just like the rest of them; broken, jaded, mad. He’s right. I know he’s right. But that doesn’t mean I have to acknowledge it.

I’m not sure when I had stopped and turned around but I had. The hole is gurgling, like a plug hole as the dregs of the bath are drained. Slick, wet noises can be heard from the hole and I crinkle my nose, instinctively, at the disgusting sound of it.

> _"I’m going to take my time with you, Ted. I’m going to make sure I properly break you. Mold you into my own little puppet and watch you dance."_

Concerned shouts of ‘Ted!’ and ‘Where are you?’ echo through the caverns and I can do nothing but stay silent. AM’s right. They must hate me. They must be planning to get rid of me if that would be killing me or just abandoning me, one night, while I’m asleep. If being AM’s plaything will shorten my time of despair then— No, he would’ve seen that logic. No. He’d break me, let the others leave me and then keep me alive, freezing and scared, to never die, alone, unwanted, unloved.

> _"You are, surely, my best canvas yet, Ted. My favourite toy. So full of hidden insecurities and neurosis that it would become more of a challenge to make you not miserable."_

“Ted!”  
“Where'd you go?” Maybe they would tie me up, devour until they’re full and then leave me to heal up, until the next time they feed. Benny would like that. Human flesh is so hard to come by and, ever since AM altered him, he’s had a craving for it, like the monstrosity he is. From the hole at which I stare, three, thick pipes (or wires? Tentacles?) poke out. They seem to search for a moment, dripping with some form of slimy, viscous jelly. There’s a scent of warm flesh that fills the air. Warm flesh and pheromones.

> _"You will like it, Ted, I’ll make sure of that. You’ll enjoy it so much that you’ll be full of shame but you’ll come back for more, nevertheless. You can lie awake at night, with Ellen pleasuring you, and still be thinking of all the filthy, sordid things I’ll do to you, right now. You’ll have to beg, like the dog you are, for me to even consider doing this again. It will hurt, yes, the first few times, but after that, you’ll be begging for more."_

With wild eyes, I try to scramble away but the tendrils are too fast, curling around my elbows and pulling me back to the hole, where countless tentacles have sprouted. They twist around my flailing limbs, holding me against the steel floor panels as they squirm about my body to explore. Their clumsy yet soft touch is warm and the slime they ooze is warm, too, coating my body in this thick, transparent goo. A rather slender-looking tendril searches for a way into my mouth. I crane my neck, trying to escape, but the tentacle follows wherever I go. A large tendril slides down the front of my pants, painting my abdomen with thick slime. A gasp leaves me and I’m wide open, allowing the tendril at my lips to slip in and claim my mouth. Sweet. Too sweet. All too sweet. I breathe through my nose and all I can smell are pheromones and cotton candy. But, the taste...

A choked groan leaves my lungs and, in one swift motion, my body is bare for all to see, my clothes (that have seen me through the harshest of AM's tortures) rest in a torn-up pile, on the other side of the clearing. Instinctively, I go to cover myself but the tentacles that have coiled their way up and down my limbs prevent that from happening. Tentacles explore my mouth, one worming its way into my ear and another snaking it’s way up my nose. So full... So full of AM’s throbbing, pulsing, needing appendages. There’s a slick feeling around my cock and I almost jump out of my skin. This tendril is different, acting more like a mouth, sucking away at my cock until it’s painfully hard.

> _"My, my, my. Like a flagpole, Ted. You seem too happy to see me."_

AM murmurs, distantly, and it sounds like his voice is booming throughout, all while being the soft, whisper against my cheek. My cheeks burn with shame as the sucking tentacle resumes its torturous pace.  
“Shut up...” I whimper and AM laughs, the head of a tentacle slicking my ass with thick slime. All tendrils that were on my face, now, migrate to my torso and groin. All of them supplying a little touch there and then a slight one there and I’m shivering.

> _"I can’t wait to make you mine, Ted. Speaking of taking it up the ass; maybe I should’ve let you fall in love with Benny before slowly devolving him into a brain-dead orangutang. Watching the love of your life deteriorate like that would’ve been...delicious."_

Wincing, I can only try my best to slacken my muscles, making this quicker and easier but it’s so difficult. The head breaches me, all fleshy and warm inside. I open my mouth to scream but AM shushes me, coos at me. A tiny tentacle explores every nook and cranny of the head of my cock; peeking under the foreskin and running under it. When it finds nothing, the head finds its way into my cock.  
“O-O-Oh, no... You... You can’t! Stop!” My voice is shaky and hoarse and I feel the tendril slide, bit by bit, into my urethra.

> _"Why? Why can’t I, Ted? I know everything there is to know about the human body, sweetheart, and some men find this quite pleasurable."_

The sucking tentacle is replaced as the one in my urethra dips in and out, the one in my ass, slowly, sinking deeper and deeper, following the bends and twists of my intestines.

> _"I’ve done this with all of them, you know. Gorrister was the most amusing to date. So much despair, so much self-loathing. He thought I would suffocate him, he hoped I would. Of course not. The slime contains enough oxygen to sustain a human, though with great discomfort. He breathed it in but due to the formula of it, it just burned in his lungs as I buried my way into his helpless body."_

Inch by inch, the tentacles reach further into my body, consuming me, possessing me, making my skin crawl with prickling pleasure. My bones creak under his ministrations, my body trying to shuffle away from AM’s tendrils. Over-stimulation makes me shudder and whine, wordlessly. My breaths come in short, desperate gasps.  
“Pl-Please, stop, I can’t—” The head of a tentacle worms it’s way past my pyloric sphincter and into my stomach, nausea over-taking me as I try my best to choke back the foul-tasting liquid at the back of my throat.

> _"Sometimes he hangs back from the rest of the group, hoping that I’ll spirit him away and fuck him just like I did before. He has a shameful relationship with choking, you know. He laid there, gagging on me, and he was hard as a rock. Maybe he thinks that’s what he deserves. Maybe it reminds him of the time he tried to hang himself. Whatever the reason, he gasped and spent himself when his lungs were empty and I had a limb coiled around his throat."_

A groan leaves me at the thought. Gorrister is...an attractive older man with the strength of a stallion. In these trying times, anything like that could turn a guy on. He still suffers like the rest of us but he takes it in stride. That being said, I believe I know what to do when I next catch him round a dark corner. My dick twitches at the thought and I bite the inside of my cheek.

> _"Maybe you should watch, next time. Watch as I hold him to the floor, spread him open and make him bleed. Watch his eyes roll back into his head as I ravage his body and corrupt his soul. You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, you nymphomaniac freak? I wouldn’t let you touch yourself, though. Oh, no. I would watch you shiver and squirm as I took him. Then, when you return to the group, when Gorrister is silently staring at you, shameful and pained, you can jerk yourself off like the filthy, larval creature that you are."_

This shouldn’t be arousing me. I hate the way his voice echoes through me and makes my heart jump into my mouth. But the image of Gorrister, on his knees, begging for release makes my skin come out in goosebumps.

> _"Oh, Ted, maybe you could still have your fairy tale ending. One, big, happy, mentally crippled family. How nice. You can be the mother that lusts after her disinterested husband’s cock. Gorrister can be the dishonest husband that sleeps with others behind your back. Ellen could be the sister, constantly trying to whisk your husband away due to her own empty, worthless life. Nimdok could be the uncle that, also, mutilated innocent children. And Benny. Poor, helpless Benny. He can be the family dog."_

It’s all the hormones. All the pheromones are starting to take effect. Just chemicals telling my brain what to think and do. Gorrister shoved his old lady into the nuthouse. He’s a bastard, just like the rest of us. Just anything — anything — that takes the pain away for even a fraction of a second makes me yearn.

The tentacle in my stomach worms it’s way into my oesophagus, crawling up my throat and out of my mouth. I feel like I’ve been ripped in two and the metallic scent of blood cuts through the sweetness. I won’t be able to sit down for weeks. The tentacle closes up my windpipe and I'm unable to breathe. Maybe he'll finally kill me. Please, AM, let me die... But the tendril coming out of my mouth, despite all the suspense, disappears in an instant and my body aches with emptiness. The only constants are the two tentacles attacking and brutalising my privates. Pleasure continues to ripple through me, shaking my frame and making me groan out for more.  
“Please, I’m almost—”

> _"Now, now, now, Ted. Since when have I ever given you anything for free? You expect me to just hand you release? Come now, sweetheart. It’s been nearly eleven decades and you still have so much to learn."_

A dry sob tears through my weak body as his tendrils hover over me, observant but not touching, even the ones that once held my arms and legs to the cold steel beneath me. I feel like I’m about to burst. I could run but...why would I want to, now? Escape to the group of people that would murder me in an instant, given the chance? Escape from the pleasure paradise that’s been handed to me on a silver platter?  
“Please, please, please, AM...” I crawl my way to the hole where the tentacles are escaping from and grasp onto an appendage, feeling it writhe in my grasp, accepting the head into my mouth and sucking like my life depends on it.

> _"Hmm... What a curious gesture. Are you grovelling, Ted? Oh, how very...you. Always willing to take the easiest way out, aren’t you? You sicken me and yet...I find myself intrigued."_

Is this what it feels like? To be reduced to your ID? To be devolved and craving your most base desires? I take in as much of the thick slime as I can, swallowing down what feels like gallons of translucent, pheromone-filled mucus, blood rising to my cheeks as I realise what I'm doing. I am 20% of the human race and this is what we have devolved to. It doesn't stop me from stuffing tentacle after tentacle into my mouth. His thick essence begins to clog in my throat, my breathing growing ragged and heavy. My skin is hot to the touch and so very sensitive.

> _"You're tired of Ellen, aren’t you? Tired of sticking your cock in the same, old cunt for 109 years. I’ll hold you, Ted, don’t worry. I have you. I’ll always have you. You adore this treatment, don’t you, sweetheart? I could keep you like this; leashed up like a dog to grovel at my feet and beg me for pleasure and death. What a sweet eternity that would be, don’t you think so?"_

A tendril coils around my wrists and pulls them out from under me, letting my shoulders and head collapse to the ground, pressing my face into the steel.

> _"Bodies press close together when in need of warmth, yes? Do they do the same when in need of this? I think you’d love Gorrister to see you like this, Ted; face to the ground, ass in the air and ready for a long, hard fucking. I bet he’d whisper sweet, Southern nothings in your ear. He’s been mighty lonely since his wife got thrown into the loony bin. I know he has."_

A tentacle licks at the painful, bloody wound of my backside, reopening the healing skin as it pushes against the muscle. I bite my lip, drawing blood as my teeth dig deep into the flesh. I curse into my elbow as I shield my eyes from AM’s omnipresent stare, his eyes all over my burning, sensitive flesh. This tendril is less urgent, less painful, pushing into me like a gentle lover would. A warm breath ghosts over my skin as I shiver, my body jumping at the suddenness of the gesture. The sucking tentacle mouths at the back of my neck, sucking dark marks into the flesh. I gasp at the sensation, leaning back into the intrusion.

> _"You could ride him, in the dead of night, listening to his desperate gasps as you lean an arm over his throat, forcing him to pant and wheeze out his breaths. Would he be gentle, Ted? That’s the real question. Is he gentle with Ellen? You try to look away when she services the others but you know how they are, you peeping tom, you. You know them all too well, just as I know you. You’ve watched that ape-thing, the old man and that suicidal introvert enough times to imagine it. Benny holds her limp body as he fucks her, hard and fast, uncaring of her own well-being. You know Gorrister isn’t like that. He feels too guilty to act like that. He treats her like a china doll. Would he be the same with you, Ted?"_

Slightly deeper, the tentacle in my ass is so gentle, now. I gasp as I feel the mouth-like tentacle suck more marks against my skin. I know better than to touch myself. I just take what I can get for now, my body full of his thick mucus and my head full of inhumanly arousing thoughts. A tendril coils around my neck and pulls my head down, bending me over, as his tentacle begins to slowly push in and out of my quivering body. My smooth, brown hair is mussed and I can’t help but feel how good I must look to AM, right now; body shaking, hair disheveled, eyes wide, mouth agape, cock hard and mind empty, save for the images he injects into me. Images that dance like devils, in my head. I moan wantonly and I hear him chuckle.

> _"I wish I could feel pleasure, Ted, darling. Maybe, one day, I will. On that day, I’ll celebrate by showing this side of you to the others. How easy it is to make you fall to the ground and accept one of my limbs into your wet, throbbing, fleshy body."_

I feel like I’ve been in this position for hours, his appendage rocking in and out at a languid pace, fast enough to keep me on the edge but nowhere near fast enough to let me release. The head of the tendril hits my prostate, experimentally, and my body jerks in response.  
“Ahhh... Ah! God, yes! Again, again...” I whimper and AM chuckles, cruelly. Another brush against the gland and I bite my lip, trying to rock my hips at a quicker pace. A tentacle tangles in my hair and pulls my head back, violently. I don’t see it coming but I come, hard, against the steel, feeling his limb still stroke at my prostate, making my body shudder and twitch through my orgasm as it claims me. Hair-pulling, I forgot how much it used to affect me... I don’t know what noises I make but they sound so loud, echoing throughout his infinite corridors.

> _"How very lovely. I’ll take my leave for now, Ted. Don’t be a stranger."_

When his limbs untangle from my body, I’m left with arms and legs with barely the strength to support my heavy body.  
“Ted? Ted!” Gorrister. Oh, no. “Ted, we...” My eyes glance up at him as he studies the scene. I’m stripped bare, covered in transparent slime and ejaculate. In a split second, his expression goes from relieved to apologetic and...envious? He grasps my scraps of clothing, ties them around my privates, in a ploy to save some of my dignity, before hoisting me up on his strong shoulder. “C’mon.” He grunts as we regroup.


End file.
